


【克罗生贺】三十岁平凡一日

by FeatherDing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, 游戏王5D’s, 游戏王5ds
Genre: Gen, 原作延伸向, 友谊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDing/pseuds/FeatherDing
Kudos: 1





	【克罗生贺】三十岁平凡一日

【克罗生贺】三十岁平凡一日-喷水广场丁

  
[__](https://crowf.lofter.com/)  


#  [喷水广场丁](https://crowf.lofter.com/)

= 丁儿。

微博@被遗落的零食

不定期更新。谢谢喜欢！

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/crowf)
  * [归档](https://crowf.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://crowf.lofter.com/rss)



[06](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1ca6ce330)

[09](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1ca6ce330)

##  [【克罗生贺】三十岁平凡一日](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1ca6ce330)

  * 日常向

  * 年龄按tv播出时间来算的

  * 没问题欢迎阅读 




  


  


  


“霍根选手生日快乐！”

  


“上个赛季的表现真的很出色，希望新一岁能获得更好的成绩！”

  


“子弹乌鸦大人限定日！”

  


——以上内容来自职业联赛粉丝留言板。

现在是上午八点，克罗刚起床，支着朦胧的双眼他正躺在床上滑动刚打开的手机。在克罗的意识里，自己对生日的理解长期是迷糊的，无论是十岁、二十岁、多少岁，这一天都和平常一样，他要起床，要干活，要吃饭。偶尔有那么两三个人，会在这天送上祝福，他会愉快地接受，然后任其溶解至记忆里，就像他消化掉每日提供能量的早餐。“不必特地庆祝，也没有纪念诞生之日的必要”，但自己到底是什么时候开始产生对生日的期待感的，克罗阅览着留言板，手靠在脑后思考。

转战单人联赛之后，克罗几乎每天都会去训练。他现在常去的训练馆里，聚集着一群他才认识不久的新朋友，以及效力于团队联赛期间所认识的老朋友。“今天估计会挺热闹吧……”克罗从床上坐起，顶着蓬松杂乱的头发走向洗漱间。

“克罗！门卫室里放着粉丝给你的礼物，训练结束之后记得带回去。”

  


“没问题，麻烦你帮我看管一会了！”

  


朝热情的门卫大哥打完招呼，克罗朝门卫室内眄了一眼，包装各异的礼品盒和信件被整齐收放在一个长方形纸盒里，这幅景象让他想起年初阅览SNS时刷到的杰克生日特刊，那家伙收到的礼物估计是这盒子里的5倍。

  


“今天的大明星来了。”

  


克罗走进更衣室，一个正调整着皮手套的长刘海男人开起玩笑。

  


“你们来得挺早啊。”克罗转身拉开更衣柜。

  


“今天训练结束之后不请我们吃饭吗？这种好日子你估计会连胜吧。”

  


男人笑意盈盈地把手搭在克罗肩上，克罗嫌碍事把对方的手拿开，然后扭头回答：“不了，我今晚上有约了。”

  


环抱着头盔克罗朝赛车道走去，几位刚完成训练圈数的选手，正坐在不远处的休息区长椅上喝水。瞥见克罗的侧影，其中一人举起手里的水瓶晃了晃并喊道：“克罗，生日快乐啊！”话音刚落，剩下的人也跟着送来祝福。克罗别过身露出笑容道谢，随后径直走向停靠着黑鸟号的空地。

  


今天克罗的状态确实绝佳，并在上午取得了3连胜。早晨的训练时间结束，宽敞的赛道上训练者所剩无几，通向馆内餐厅的过道变得热闹起来。克罗取来一盘肉酱意面，叉子搅拌面条发出诱人的“呲溜”声，他低头吞下一大口，一面嚼起食物一面掏出手机。这几年克罗对手机的选择品味一直没发生很大变化，就算已迈入智能手机时代，他的手机壳也依旧是简易的黑色款。克罗用指腹按下侧面的启动按钮，屏幕亮起，几条祝福消息正停留在画面上，克罗输入密码查看。

  


“克罗，生日快乐。”——不动游星。

  


“生日快乐，克罗。上次我给的康复建议要记得遵守，有问题可以随时咨询我。”——十六夜秋

  


“克罗生日快乐！希望之后有机会在赛场上碰面啊！”——龙亚

  


“生日快乐~预祝接下来的比赛也都顺顺利利哦。”——龙亚

  


克罗放下右手握着的叉子，大拇指快速点击着输入键盘向伙伴们道谢。结束午餐后，克罗回更衣室换回常服，黑鸟号停放在训练车库，离开前，克罗拐去门卫室取走了包裹。封上胶带后纸盒被绑在后座上，克罗靠着盒子挪了挪后背，很多年不送快递了，突然狭窄的驾驶空间让他还有些不适应。

  


“今天这种日子就提早下班吧。”克罗咧着嘴念叨，转动把手驶回了公寓。

  


成为职业选手后，日复一日的训练使克罗养成了规律的作息。伴随回家后的松懈感，一阵困意袭来，克罗把纸盒放到侧对着客厅的迷你酒吧台上，他打了个哈欠，然后顺手把手机设置成了静音模式。沙发就在几步之遥，他躺下并缓缓入睡。

  


大概睡了四十分钟后，克罗带着尚未驱散的倦意醒来。他伸手去抓放在客桌上手机，现在是下午3:40，手机界面上除了几条APP提示消息外，再没有多的骚扰内容。克罗从沙发上坐起，自己并没有特地做什么生日计划，一觉醒来后，他只能迷迷瞪瞪地发呆。滑了滑喉咙，克罗感到有些口渴，他正要起身走往吧台，桌上的电话响起，上面显示的名字让人有些意外——鬼柳京介。

  


克罗按下视频通话的“接受”键，一面挪动向吧台。

  


“哦，克罗，最近还好吗？”

  


“还行吧，你怎么突然打电话过来啊？”克罗拿过水壶往旁边的水杯里倒水，手机抵在柱状饼干盒前。

  


“没什么。就是偶然听游星说你们今晚有个聚会……虽然，也只是线上聚会。科学家和职业选手还真是辛苦啊。”鬼柳笑了笑，随后看向藏在斜后方角落里的纸盒。

  


“挺大的箱子啊，买了电器之类的吗？”

  


“没有。是粉丝送的礼物。”

“嚯……那我可困扰了，都没准备什么礼物，需要我用口琴给你免费表演一段吗？”

  


“别了吧……听着怪渗人的，况且你的免费口琴我都听了多少次了。”

  


两人闲聊调侃了快二十分钟，除了最后送上的满足镇旅游邀请，鬼柳确实没提起什么富有价值的内容。克罗爽快地答应下来，挂断通话前鬼柳顺带递了句祝福。现在是4:03分，今晚的晚餐要靠克罗自己解决，公寓不远处有家大型超市，克罗决定去那边买些食材。

  


从肉类逛到蔬菜，克罗站在食品架前仔细挑选着食材。即便工作繁忙，克罗也依旧保持着烹饪的习惯，频率不抵过去但手艺却没退步，一周约两次的烹调时间，对他来说也算是一种放松。站在乳制品冷藏区前，克罗用手摸了摸震动的口袋。

  


“玛莎！好久不见，身体还好吗？”克罗激动地问候。

  


“比不上以前，但也没什么大毛病。你在逛超市？”

  


“嗯，在买晚饭的食材。今晚要和游星他们一起远距离吃个饭。。”

  


克罗朝屏幕咧出笑容，他伸手掏了掏包里的耳机，混杂着嘈杂的对话声，玛莎清晰的声音穿入耳蜗。“上周游星才过来看过我，时不时要熬夜，我还挺担心的。他那次来的时候……”试图分析背景音的对话内容，克罗听得有些走神，时不时还给出类似于“啊，这样”“游星就是那样的啦”的回答。从玛莎身后冒出的半张侧脸在画面角落里窜上蹿下，克罗认了出来，然后问：

  


“小鬼们在忙什么啊？听起来挺热闹的。”

  


“啊，他们啊。”

  


玛莎扭头望了一眼，画面内视野变得宽阔，摆着蛋糕的木桌子露出大半块形状，旁边堆着十几张照片，估计是斜上方手工装饰墙所剩下的另一半，照片上的人也并不难认，扫把头，绿发带，还有那辆少见的长着翅膀的黑色D轮。

“玛莎！你在和乌鸦哥哥打电话吗？！”褐色长马尾的女孩警惕地扭过头，手机框内的克罗忍不住笑起来。

  


“诶！玛莎！你在这边打视频电话我们会被发现的！”别的男女孩也闻讯聚过来，玛莎后方立刻被填得满满当当。

  


“哟小鬼们好久不见，这是在给我准备生日礼物吗？”

  


“对啊，我们把乌鸦哥哥的赛事照都洗出来了！还有……”说完，一位偏瘦的男孩身子探出画面，随后他掏出几本体育杂志冲镜头展示。

  


“我们还买了这些！”

  


克罗挠了挠脸，讪讪回答：“赛事照片存个电子版不就好了，而且里面的报道网上也能看到。”

  


“诶，实体版更有收藏价值嘛。”另一个女孩撒起娇说。

  


克罗同玛莎及孩子们短暂聊了一会，挂断前还偷偷截了张图。虽然嘴上还喊着“小鬼”，但克罗明白这些小家伙们都已经成长为大人了，或许有朝一日，自己也会勉为其难地成为被照顾对象。抓起被冷落在地上的购物篮，克罗前往收银台结账。

  


到家已经5点左右，克罗把食材整理出来，分别进行清洗与切块。和大家约定的时间是晚上6:30，这之前克罗还有不少时间消遣。

  


今晚克罗给自己制定的菜单是炒饭配烧牛肉，橘色的胡萝卜丁和卷心菜碎片裹在一起，同染上酱色的米粒在炒锅里翻滚。飘着香味的炒饭完成后被搁在卧室书桌上，远处的厨房里，浸在酱汁里的牛肉在锅里发出“嘶嘶”的溅油响。饭菜上齐，克罗把手机架起，食指点击屏幕加入多人视频中。

  


视频界面内除自己以外，目前只有另一个人，长着蟹脚的深蓝色头发在屏幕前一动不动，似乎没有注意到视频群内发生的变化。

  


“晚饭时间你都赶着工作啊。”克罗突然开口。

对方闻声抬头，脸上的神情立刻丰富起来。

  


“克罗，好久不见。抱歉，想着大家还没赶到，就先工作一会，没想到太入迷了。”

  


“毕竟你就是这样的嘛……工作太操劳对身体可不好，秋估计也会经常念叨你吧。”

  


游星苦笑了一下，其余的视频画面也亮起来，接着加入的是刚才话题的主角十六夜秋以及挤在同一屏幕里的龙可、龙亚。

  


“克罗，生日快乐。最近都还好吗？”秋先开口问候。

  


“还不错，你医院最近忙吗？”

  


“嗯……有一点吧。不过对我来说已经是家常便饭了。”

  


秋皱眉笑了笑，左下角屏幕内的龙亚把身子往前探了探。

  


“克罗你还拿了杯啤酒啊，怎么感觉你越来越像大叔了。”

  


“哈？啤酒不是成年人的浪漫吗？说明你还是个小鬼吧！”

  


“龙亚……真是的。”

  


旁边的龙可肘击了龙亚一下，群内逐渐变得热闹起来，只剩下右下角的屏幕持续灰着，显得整个界面拥挤得有些不自然。

  


“久等了。”没等多久，浑厚的声音填满了最后的屏幕。

  


“杰克，你好慢啊！”龙亚抱怨。

  


克罗没打招呼，他忙着观察杰克过于夸张的桌面装饰，然后他指着镜头念叨：“……我说你迟到就算了，但桌上未免有点太丰富了吧？！”

  


杰克环抱双臂，牛排、蘑菇汤、牛舌……种类各异的昂贵料理挤在画面内，不过他丝毫不觉尴尬，

并坦然回答道：“难得聚餐，我认为就应该隆重一点。”

  


一股熟悉的怒意涌上心头，克罗开始远程说教，聊天室被两人的吵闹声填满。等到两人词穷的休息局间，排在画面首位的游星举起手里的牛奶，向众人示意：“好了，大家来举杯吧！”

  


其余五人也跟着对屏幕举起杯子，一声整齐的“生日快乐”响起，这一天对于克罗也是相当平凡的一天，只不过和许久不见的老友们多了个机会聚餐而言。

  
[● 游戏王5d's](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B8%B8%E6%88%8F%E7%8E%8B5d%27s)[● 克罗霍根](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%8B%E7%BD%97%E9%9C%8D%E6%A0%B9)  


[热度(3)](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1ca6ce330)

  


### 评论

### 热度(3)

  1. [](https://lostaxia.lofter.com/) [夕落庭前](https://lostaxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://siyu8576.lofter.com/) [Hyaline](https://siyu8576.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://siyu8576.lofter.com/) [Hyaline](https://siyu8576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
上一篇  


[ 下一篇 ](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c9c6ed46)

  
© [喷水广场丁](https://crowf.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
